In recent years, a device coordination use case in which a recording device, such as a BD (Blu-ray Disc) recorder, and a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, are connected with each other by a USB cable and recorded content within the BD recorder is transferred to the mobile terminal has become popular. A resolution provided by a display screen of a mobile terminal is expected to become higher, and thus quality of transferred content is expected to become higher. As a result, volume of transferred data is expected to become larger.
In the device coordination use case, it is desirable to shorten time required for transfer as much as possible and to enhance convenience at the time of connecting devices, in terms of usability. In order to respond to higher quality of content and larger volume of data, a recording medium for a high-speed I/F with transfer performance of a few Gbps, such as an SDXC memory card, and high-speed wireless transmission technology with communication performance of a few Gbps, such as WiGig (Wireless Gigabit), are required.
Also, in order to increase throughput by making use of features of such super high-speed transmission path technology, a transfer system with a low CPU load pertaining to transfer is necessary.
As an example of a conventional transfer system with a low CPU load pertaining to transfer, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method and a system for implementing iSCSI (internet Small Computer System Interface) with a low load by RNIC (RDMA-enabled Network Interface Controller) mechanisms used for RDMA (Remote Direct Memory Access) functions.
In this method, by utilizing the RNIC mechanisms used for the RDMA functions, overhead attributable to TCP/IP in data transfer using iSCSI is reduced. More specifically, by processing data movement using iSCSI as direct transfer to a memory using RNIC, overhead attributable to iSCSI and TCP/IP protocol processing necessary for the above-mentioned processing is avoided.